This invention concerns novel carbocyclic compounds and, more particularly, novel carbocyclic compounds derived from acylsulfonamide derivatives of .alpha.-carbocyclyltoluic acids, which antagonize the pharmacological actions of one or more of the arachidonic acid metabolites known as leukotrienes (hereafter referred to as "leukotriene antagonist properties"). The novel derivatives are useful whenever such antagonism is desired. Thus, such compounds may be of value in the treatment of those diseases in which leukotrienes are implicated, for example in the treatment of allergic or inflammatory diseases, or of endotoxic or traumatic shock conditions. The invention also provides pharmaceutical compositions containing the novel derivatives for use in such treatments, and processes and intermediates for the manufacture of the novel derivatives.
In European Patent Application publication number 0 179 619 A1 are disclosed N-acylated derivatives of a series of indoles, indazoles and indolines having an amino group in the benzenoid ring and which possess leukotriene antagonizing properties. We have now discovered a series of bicyclic carbocyclic compounds which have an amidic substituent in a benzenoid ring and a benzyl substituent in the other ring, and which unexpectedly possess the property of antagonizing one or more of the arachidonic acid metabolites known as leukotrienes; this is the basis for our invention.